Be Yourself
by marichat990
Summary: What if Marinette was chosen to sing for a party against her own will? What if Chloe gets jealous and does something stupid? What if Chloe isn't what she seems and lets her true self be shown for the nice warm-hearted person she is? What if Adrien say something meaningful to Marinette and than says it to her again as Chat? I obviously don't own ML or they would be dating already.
1. Chapter 1 - You're my Angel

"Okay, okay settle down class!" announced. "Nino has some exiting news for the class." She motioned for Nino to walk up.

He shot up from his seat and ran up. "My family rented out a boat for the party i'm throwing and I just thought to invite all of you guys to it!" He pulled out some envelopes Marinette guessed were the invitations. He walked around handing out invitations.

Nino walked back up to the front and then spoke "If anyone would like to lend a hand for the party that would be great too."

"What jobs do you need help with?" Alya asked.

"Well I am going to need someone to sing for when I stop DJing, someone to serve the drinks, and someone to do the lights.

Marinette was surprised Chole hasn't said anything except brag about what she's wearing.

But all in the end Rose and Juleka volunteered to serve drinks while Ivan said he'd do lights but still no one volunteered to sing.

"That's great you guys! And if anyone changes their mind about singing just speak up." Nino smiled and walked down. Everyone started chattering about outfits, dates, eta. eta.

"Hey Alya wanna be my date to the party?" Nino asked.

"Sure! This is going to be great! Adrien who you going with?" Alya looked at Adrien who hasn't said a word the whole time.

"I-I uh... I-" he looked at Marinette who was spaced out designing an outfit to wear. Alya stared at him grinning.

"Marinette. Um... would you maybe wanna go with me?" he looked at her nervously waiting for a reply. As she looked up he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Su-sure! I-I mean I-f yo-you want t-to!" she stuttered. Just and Adrien was going to cheer the bell rang for their free period. Everyone walk out except for Marinette who kept designing. Her friends stayed by the door disusing how they should decorate the boat.

When they decided to finally go get lunch they ask Marinette but she kindly declined. So the left without her leaving her alone in the room.

Marinette felt peaceful in the quiet room doing what she loved, designing. She didn't even realize that she was singing, but she was.

She sang one of her favorite songs. "Lost Boy" By Ruth B.(My favorite song ;P)

"I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan"

Rose passed by the room and heard Marinette's wonderful voice. She stopped and stared through the door as she continued.

"And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook"

Soon everyone in the class was watching her though the door except for her best friends. But when they returned Juleka ran to meet up with them and said "You have to come see Marinette! She's AMAZING!"

The four ran up the stairs but it was too late cause she finished the song but she sang again.

"There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free"

All her friends stood, mouths agape. But just then Marinette finished her sketch and got up. She finally looked up and noticed everyone at the door.

She stood wide-eyed and then broke the awkward silence "WHAT!? Why you all looking at me like that?"

Alya was the first to walk up to her. First, she nudged her arm and said "How come you never told me that you can sing, Lost Boy." Alya joked. But Marinette was not OK. She couldn't believe the whole class heard her sing. She was about to respond when she passed out and fell to the ground.

When she woke up, she found that she was in the nurses office. All her friends got up (Adrien, Alya, Nino, and of course my little tomato baby)

They all asked her questions but she was too into thought to listen. She finally spoke "Guys calm down, and did the whole class really hear me sing?" she looked scared. It was her #1 fear.

*Singing in front of people even her parents.

"Um... Well you did but-" she was interrupted by Marinette's sharp cry.

"I probably made a fool of myself or even worse everyone hates me!" She pulled on the pigtails.

Alya shook her head and said "Actually Marinette before you rudely interrupted me i was going to say that everyone thinks you have the most beautiful voice they've ever heard!"

"Yeah, and we all agreed that you should sing that song and the party for a slow dance."

"YEAH!" they all said at the same time.

"R-really!?" She was shocked

"Yes Marinette. You're amazing! You should do it." Adrien said from behind Alya.

(Forgot to mention that Adrien and Marinette are closer in this so she doesn't freak out as much over him.)

"OK! I guess I will!" Marinette suddenly felt less scared and more like Ladybug.

"YAY!" they all cheered.

**I can't wait to finish the next chapter. And I hope you really enjoyed this Super Long Chapter, BYE!**

P.S If you have any requests on stories don't hesitate to message me! ;) I'm super nice and friendly so there are no such thing as bad ideas! LOVE you guys!


	2. Chapter 2 - You're my Nervous Wreck

_The Sky And The Sun_

 _(No one's POV)_

2 days later... (Friday)

"Marinette! Don't be nervous. You'll be fine!" Alya repeated for the 7th time.

"You know what Alya. It actually might not be that bad!" she stood strong.

Alya griped her arm and shoved her into the bathroom. "Alya? what are you doing?" Marinette was so confused.

"Girl you argued with me for an HOUR! We need to get ready. We have one hour left!" Alya heard Marinette screech . "Alya go get my dress please." Marinette asked politely.

50 minute skip... (just because)

"Marinette you look amazing! Adrien will fall for you in and instant!" They giggled. Marinette looked in the mirror it's like a new her. Her hair was down and curled and she was wearing the cutest dress that was peter pan themed. It was like Tinkerbell's dress with a feathered hat and pom pom earrings and she even wore brown knee high boots with fuzz at the rims.

"Wow. Alya you're right but look at you you look great too-" She was cut off when her phone buzzed. She walked over and picked it up."hbfjbskkkkbeubfksnjd." she mumbled something the Alya didn't understand. "They're hear Alya! I don't think i can do this!"

Alya was done hearing that so she gave Marinette her purse and pushed her out the door. When they got outside Adrien and Nino both greeted them with drool.(just because) Nino was the first to speak "WOW! You guys look AMAZING!" Adrien just stood there moving his lips like a fish. He finally walked up to Marinette and spoke "Marinette you look beautiful." and with that he took her hand and escorted her to the car.

"Aww man, I cant wait for you guys to see the boat! We're gonna own the party." Nino said striking his fist into the air.

"Umm, Nino don't you already own the party? I mean it is your boat." Alya giggled.

"I meant all of us, we'll be the main attration-" Nino was cut off by Adrien "That is if Chloe doesn't try to steal the attention." the three nodded in agreement.

Nino and Alya started mimicking things Chloe would whine about. But when Adrien looked at Marientte he zoned out. He notice how she wasn't really paying attention, but rather looking out the window. Her expressions were unreadable due to the many emotions going on in her head.

"M-Marinette are you feeling okay?" He stuttered. He felt Marinette tense next to him. He looked away unsure if he was the one making her uncomfortable. When he looked back at her, he noticed she was looking down. He followed her gaze and fond she was looking at her trembling hands."Mari?" He tilted his head to the side, confused. He notice her hands start to grip her dress so tight her fingers were merging to a white color. He felt bad so as an instinct to comfort her he place a hand on her shoulder.

(Marinette's POV)

' _What if...what if._ ' My thoughts where cut off when I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Adrien giving me a nervous smile. Wait, Nervous? Why was he nervous. I looked back down. Ugh I have more things to worry about, like-. His angel like voice intruded my thoughts "Mari, is something wrong?" I felt my eyes widen. I looked back up. He wasn't... smiling?

I had to answer him I was obviously worrying him. But I can't ill say something stupid! But I have to. Okay here it go's "I-I don't k-know." wait what was that?! "I just can't do this." I felt something warm moving on my cheek. (A/N you probably think it's Adriens hand or a kiss XD) Tears? why tears?

Adrien grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. As we looked into each others eyes it felt like it was a war between the sun and the sky for territory. He wiped the tear off my cheek. I blushed but luckily it was dark hopefully he didn't see it. He opened his mouth to speak and said "If your nervous you shouldn't be. Your a great singer, there's nothing to worry about." He looked up and then back down and released my chin and gave a big warm smile that kind of made me forget worries

"We're here!"

***A/N- Hope you guys liked the chapter it's short but I'm kinda on writers block. I hope to finish the next chapter soon!***


End file.
